


come back to me

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coma, Crying, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader leaves Dean after a fight . But one night gets a call from Sam saying Dean been hurt and in the hospital and he not sure he will make it. Can she get there  before it to late .</p>
            </blockquote>





	come back to me

Dean x reader -Y/ N hadn't seen Dean since a horrible fight that cause words to be spoken that resulted in you leaving . The months later the calls come in the middle of night Deans in the hospital and he not suppose to make it. You rushed to his side ...but is it to late ??

 

You drove faster than you should have . But too u had to get to him you had to see Dean before it was to late. The call you had received in the middle of the night had been from Sam who had sounded like he had been crying you sat up in bed "Sam what is it " you asked. You reached over and turned on the lamp beside the bed." Dean " he said " he in the hospital they don't think he going to make it . "He said. Ice replaced all the blood in your veins at those words you jumped out of bed "where are you " ?  
You raced into the hospital 6 hours later .Sam met you in the lobby looking exhausted.He wrapped you in a hug. Tears filled your eyes it had been months since you seen either Winchester. Not since you and Dean had that horrible fight. Thinking back to that night had you crying hard into Sam chest his arms tightened around you .  
" I don't know what your problem is "you yelled slamming the car door. You marched into the bunker with Dean right behind you." My problem is that you spent the whole night flirting with that guy" Dean said catching up to you he grab your arm you spun around to face him " your drunk " you said " no I am perfectly clear headed .. your the one who acting like a slut" his words shocked you and before you could think about it you had slapped him hard "Stay away from me "you told him and you turned and left the bunker and Dean "  
You pulled back wiping your eyes " I need to see him "you said Sam nodded and led you up to the ICU unit. "What happen you asked in the elevator. "Bad hunt he got cornered by a werewolf I couldn't get there in time ."Sam choked on those words You squeeze his hand. "It not your fault You can't be everywhere." You reached the ICU and sign in as a visitor. Sam let you go in by yourself. With your heart in your throat you walked into the small room.it was quite except for the beeping of the machines that were hooked up to Dean keeping him alive. Tears filled your eyes tubes were everywhere he was laying so still and he was pale. You took his hand in yours and brought it up to your lips . You wanted to let him know you where there and you were so sorry..you loved him and you forgave him. You touch his cheek remembering all the late night kisses touches all the sweet words he whispered in your ear while showing you how much he loved you. Would you ever see those green eyes again and that beautiful smile . You hope so.

You and Sam took turns over that next week sitting with him . There was no change .Each day it just seem to get worse. Neither you or Sam got much sleep. It was well into the 2nd week you were half asleep your head resting on Dean bed . Sam was in the chair asleep. At first you thought it was your imagination of the movement of his hand underneath yours. You looked up sleepy blinking a couple times to your surprise you found yourself looking up into a pair of deep green eyes staring at you. You shot up "Dean"you practically shored waking Sam up .. He started struggling with the tubes "get the doctors"you told Sam who ran out of the room " hold on baby helps coming" you told him doctor's and nurse flooded the room and you moved to the side to let the work. You and Sam watched as they removed the tubes and checked his vitals. You heard the word miracle a couple times. Finally they all moved out so you could see Dean looking weak but alive. Tears spilled over just looking at him . Sam gently pushed you towards the bed You walked slowly over to him "hey there" you said he looked at you in disbelief. "Y/N" he whispered you reached out and took his hand "so you decided to wake up huh " you asked he smiled " I needed a good nap"he joked. His eyes searched your face "are you ok " he asked " I am ok better now your awake. "You replied "you really scared me " " I am sorry i never meant anything I said that night " he said . "I know " you said leaning down and kissed him softly "we both said things we didn't mean " you replied " I am sorry that I ran out " you said. He pulled you down for another kiss it was like no time had passed at all the feeling were still there . You pulled back when he started to deepen the kiss "hold on there let's get you some more rest " you said brushing some hair off his forehead he yawn his eyes started to close "stay with me " he said grabbing your hand You smiled "of course "you said you leaned back down and kiss him one more time when you lifted up You noticed he was already asleep a smile on his lips .


End file.
